


Hard Candy Christmas

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like it's just me," she told her reflection in the wineglass. (Alcohol CW.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candy Christmas

Misato filled her glass with a ruby-red wine, then carefully lowered the bottle back to the counter. She didn't bother to recork it; she'd just be pouring another glass in a moment. She sat in her regular chair at the table, then stared at her reflection in the wine for a moment before raising it to her mouth.

She was entirely alone. Shinji and Asuka were stationed in Germany, pleasing Asuka, no doubt. Ritsuko was spending her day at NERV, hoping to catch Gendo's attention for once. And Kaji... well, she didn't have any idea what he was up to. She tried not to let that hurt too much.

"Looks like it's just me," she murmured to her reflection. Well, she'd been alone before. It'd be fine, she reassured herself. She wouldn't let the loneliness get to her.


End file.
